


Something More Than Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hate is a strong word." Well what word means more than hate?</p>
<p>Peridot is a so called 'technical genius' with a bright future ahead of her while Lapis is an everyday artist who specializes in laziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Lapis lazuli, Lapis meets Peridot and Jasper

"A-ha!" She whispered to herself. She was currently digging through her closet, pinching and feeling the different kinds of fabric that hung from a rod. Lapis pulled out a thin tank top that matched her favorite blue skirt that was lying on the foot of her bed.

After folding her clothes and locating her usual bath towel, Lapis stood in front of the painting she started a day ago. She promised she would finish it by the end of the week but that already went down the drain. It was 7:24 in the morning and Lapis had school in two and a half hours.

Lapis grabbed her bath towel and made her way down the stairs of the cool house. There was a soft echo coming from the T.V. and it was pretty obvious that the news was on. Lapis didn't always have time for the news. There's always someone missing, killed, raped, or even starting fights with homeless people. Wait, fighting the homeless? Yep. Seemed like the same world Lapis grew up in.

"Mornin' Lapis" A tall tan woman softly spoke from the kitchen. "Mornin' Steph" She walked up to the woman and gave her a soft hug. As a response, the woman lifted up an arm that had a small knife. This was Lapis' mom, yet Lapis called her by ner name- or nickname. "Ooh, be careful hun, you know I'm in the middle of cooking" Lapis took a couple steps back. "Ooh right, right-" A shorter and slightly less tan woman walked out from the bathroom a little ways down the hall. "Oh, hello Lapis, I almost forgot today's your first day at school- high school to be exact!" The second woman walked up to Lapis and gave her a nearly bone-crushing hug though Lapis didn't mind and hugged her back. "Hah- hello Sophie." This was another nickname for her- well-Lapis' other mother.

Yes, Lapis was the child of a lesbian couple and she had no problem with it. She would be the slightest bit offended when people assumed that she has a father but that's her. Lapis wasn't exactly adopted since Stephanie Lazuli was the woman that gave birth to Lapis. The rest of that is her business but of course.

After Lapis greeted her parents she went back upstairs to shower all the paint and ink leftover that got on her from last nights painting encounter. She wasn't exactly sure how paint ended up on her stomach, and her back, but she's pretty sure she can figure out how.

The water was a powerful blast of the ice bucket challenge all over again. She turned the knob to make sure the water was at it's hottest to where steam could be seen rising. But high school.  What was it like? Who's going to be there? Is she going to know anyone? How about friends? Is there gonna be cute girls- er uh for a good friendship that is. Yes very good indeed.

After drying off her hair, getting dressed, and checking her phone, Lapis ran downstairs to eat herself a good breakfast with her small of a family. What a good way to start off a monday morning don't you think?

* * *

 

The school was as cold as a hitch-hiker's ass. Why did schools always have to be so darn cold. As she made her way into the freezing school, there were a handful of teachers guiding Lapis around to the cafeteria where about 20 students were sitting around chatting, or browsing on their phones. She stood in the doorway, searching for friendly people that have the capability of holding a good conversation. Her eyes darted around the strange room from table to table untill they landed on a pair of light blue eyes. Pearl. She's seen her around before. Although they never talked before, Pearl seemed like a potential friend? No, she needed someone that didn't end up going to the same high school after coming from a different city?? Woah, ok, yea- no. She continued to look around untill she saw a pale face that was brightened from a small screen in front of them, big round glasses reflecting most of the light. They looked nice. And they were the only person alone so why not.

Lapis straightend her posture and began to walk up to the blond. She heard the girl mumble to herself about bad internet connection before sliding her phone into her sweatshirt pocket. Lapis sat in front of the blond while the other gave a questioning look. "Hello." She Spoke softly, giving off a small grin. "Hey." The blond spoke, her expression softening. Lapis' heart stopped for a second. Her voice. She didn't know what it was but she wanted her to talk agian. "So uh- freshman year huh?" The blond nodded. This was a bit harder than she planned. "Well uh- the names' Lapis." Lapis reached out a hand and the blond returned a shake. "Peridot."

There was a small pause but the blond spoke again. "So- did you just move in town?" Lapis was a bit surprised. "Well- yes but how did you know?" "Hello neighbor." Lapis took a moment to think. "Which house are you in?" "The white and brown one to your left. I remember you guys moving in a couple days back." "Ooh the one that always has a light on upstairs!" "Wait how do you know that?" "My window is on your side." There was another pause.

The scilence ended when a deep voice cut through. "HEY PERIDOT!" Peridot groaned. "Ugh, hi Jasper." Lapis turned around to see a huge muscular girl with long, messy blond hair walking towards their table. "Cmon' Peri, you know you missed me." "Its been a week since you came over and invaded my kitchen, Jasper." "YOU were the one that invited me. Anyways, who's this?" Lapis realized that the jock was pointing at her.

"Oh that's Lapis. My new neighbor. Try not to scare her off." The smaller one laughed. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. What do you think I am? The 'scare away your potential girlfriend away' leader?" They were talking about _her_ __ __. Lapis blushed and Peridot clearly noticed this. "Jasper why don't you go bother Pearl or something." "Cause her girlfriend is being a pest." "Who's her girlf- wait. I don't care."

Jasper waved a hand at Peridot and walked away. Lapis could've swore she winked at her.

* * *

Peridot didn't want to be here. She didn't like the fact that she has to get up every morning just to go to school for seven hours. It's not like she's going to learn something amyways. She's basically half-genius. Well- scratch that. That's just how she sees herself. Peridot is just some short tempered nerd who tends to stay away from people. Unless they come to her, of course.

Peridot looked back at Lapis. She was obviously staring and turned her head quickly. Strange. "So, what are your occupations, or hobbies I should ask?" Peridot said suddenly. "Well- I like to paint?" Lapis sounded unsure. "Really?" Peridot tried to sound intrested. "Have you sold any paintings?" Lapis sat up straight. "I've sold a couple before- but I've been lacking costumers lately." Peridot nodded. "Im a coder, or technician." "Code?" "Yea, code. You know- the 'computer language' nerds use for websites, games and other things." "Woah thats cool." The girl seemed a bit awestruck. Peridot didn't know how to feel about that.

Hardly anyone has shown intrest in what peridot does. She had to admit, it was pretty nice. "Well, it's not that big of a deal," "Are you kidding? That's amazing!" Lapis was leaning over the table, her face inches away from Peridot's. Peridot couldn't help but feel her face heat up from the closeness. It made her the slightest bit uncomfortable, too. Lapis noticed the color on the nerd's face and sat back down properly. Peridot pulled out her phone to check the time.

9:31

"So,"Peridot started once again in attempt to start another conversation. The girl seemed pretty nice and maybe she could help her become more socially active. "How is it living here? You may have only been here for a couple of days but have you gotten any time to look around?" "No, I've only seen the beach from a far when we first drove here, but other than that, I really haven't been outside to get a look." The girl seemed somewhat lost in her thoughts. "Well- if you like I could give you a tour later today." That seemed to get Lapis'attention. "Really?" "Really."

Lapis gave off a huge exited smile. Peridot couldn't stop herself from smiling too. It was a nice moment while it lasted untill the bells rang. "Off to class we go." Peridot said, lifting herself off the lunch booth. Lapis got up too, realizing how much shorter the other girl is compared to her. It was kinda cute. She later shrugged it off and began her first day at high school. What a blast it'll be.


	2. Great School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis end up having most classes together

Lapis was practically flying through the halls, dipping and dodging many of the students who crowded the way to her first class. Lapis was finally happy to be in high school. Middle school was definitely something she would be glad to forget.

She stopped her jog near a water fountain to make sure she was heading to the right class. She lifted up a paper and searched for the right words.

_First period - science - room 342_

"342" Lapis whispered to herself, folding the paper and stuffing it into her backpack. She lifted her head and started searching for the '300' hall, untill she saw a flash of a familiar blond.

She quickly slid into the croud untill she caught up with her new friend. "Hey Peridot! What class you heading too?" The blond slowed her walking and briefly made eye contact with Lapis. "Science."

"Oh me too, but I think we're in the wrong hallway." "Then which hall is it. I was just following everyone else." Lapis grabbed Peridot's arm and dragged her into a different hall, one with less people. "The hall that says 'three hundred wing'" "Oh, oops"

Lapis let go of Peridot's arm while they continued their walk down towards the end. "339, 340, 341- There it is!" Lapis yelled. Peridot lifted her gaze onto the door in front of them. "Science, Ms. White." Peridot read. "Well what are we waiting for?" Lapis was practically shoving Peridot into the loud classroom.

Most of the seats towards the front were taken, leaving Peridot and Lapis to sit near the back. Lapis nearly fell out her stool when she first sat down but played it off as if she were just 'fixing her skirt'

"We have about three more minutes before class starts." Peridot stated. "Oh.." Lapis pulled out her own phone to check her messages. "Awe, no messages. Normally my phone would be buzzing with notifications.." Lapis thought out loud. "Eh, at least people actually text you." Peridot sat with her legs crossed and her head reasted upon her arm. Lapis watched as Peridot pulled out her phone and checked for any messages. "Normally the only texts I get are from my mother, telling me how she's gone on another business trip, leaving me once again by myself." "Well-" Lapis started, watching the teacher walk into the classroom. "I could give you my number and we could just talk about things.. uh nothing important I guess- ooh or extange homework answers." Lapis joked. Peridot laughed and nodded her head.

After extanging numbers and sending a couple of texts, the teacher walked to the front and introduced herself to the class as "Ms. White". She said something about calling her 'Ms. U' And some kid from the other side of the class room responded with: "Ms. Eww. Got it." Peridot found that hilarious and ended up clutching her stomach with a couple of tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

 

Later that day, Peridot and Lapis figured they had almost every class together besides after lunch, which was 5th period. Electives. Lapis had art while Peridot ended up having PLTW, which was an engineering class.

Lapis just got done making fun of the whole 'smart class' business and was walking towards the lunch room with a slightly annoyed Peridot.

"Hah- you should've seen your face!" Lapis couldn't walk straight at this point. "C'mon- it wasn't that funny Lapis-" Lapis ends up breaking into a fit of laughter once they reach the doors. Peridot waits for her to stop before opening them and escorting her to the lunch line.

"Are you sure you're not gonna eat?" Peridot asked, picking up a tray. "Positive." Lapis refused to get lunch due to the school 'scamming' her and she insisted that they were forcing her to pay for her lunch, so Lapis was following Peridot through the line like a lost puppy. "You could pick a table you know?" "I know." Peridot finished placing things onto her tray and was walking towards the school courtyard. "..and are you going to do that?" "I think not.. besides, all of the tables have someone already sitting there so-" "but you have friends, right? Would they mind if we sat with them?" Peridot questioned as she lead lapis to a table on the far right of the garden. "Well- I uh, I'm new- remember?" "Oh yea," Peridot turned around for a second just to make sure that Lapis didn't look uncomfortable to be outside, which she didn't look bothered in the slightest way.

"You can always make quick friends here and there. Anyways-" Peridot stopped at the table, and four other were already seated. "Guys this is Lapis. Lapis this is my so called 'squad'" She joked, and the others seemed to laugh." "HeY LAP-" A short girl with lavender hair raised a hand to wave." "Amethyst! Don't scare her off with your yelling!" A tall and pale girl with peach hair squawked. "Oops, my bad." Amethyst looked back at Lapis and gave off a sloppy smile. "Th' names Amethyst, obviously." "Pearl." "Sapphire." "Ruby!" Lapis smiled as the others introduced themselves. She looked back at Peridot who just asked amethyst to sit next to pearl so she and Lapis could have their own side of the table. Amethyst didn't move at first but Peridot threw a bag of chips at her and she finally moved out the way.

Once they sat down, the other four all began to eye Lapis, and she was left to squirm ever so slightly in her chair. "What's up?" Peridot asked with her mouth full. "Uh, what are they looking at?" Lapis whispered. Peridot simply looked at the others with a small smile. "You're looking at her as if she were a slab of meat you lions, you're gonna scare the poor girl." Pearl seemed to ignore the comment and spoke up. "Are you not hungry?" "O-oh.. well, uh'" Then Lapis' stomach growled loud enough for the whole table to hear. "..No..."

"Nonsense!" Pearl slid over a small cart that had a slice of pizza on it. "Here. You need it more than me." "Oh thanks?" "No problem" Pearl replied with a smile. The others ended up donating food to Lapis as well. Sapphire with an apple, Ruby with a tray of tots, and Amethyst with a can of soda- in which she didn't even ask where she got it from. "Hey p-dot, arn't you gonna like, give her something too?" Peridot looked up from her phone to look at Amethyst. "Well- first of all, I already ate all my food, second of all, don't call me that, I was given the name Peridot. Third of all, a donation is an option. It would be quite sad to see someone forced into donating, and Lapis seems to be full anyways."

Suddenly, Lapis burst into, yet another, fit of laughter. "...What's so funny!?" Peridot asked. Lapis slowed her breathing so she could answer. "The amount of SALT in that- haha- was priceless!" "Yea and there's salt dropping from your eyes, too." Peridot snickered, pointing at the tears running down her face from laughing too hard. Lapis wiped the tears away after she got done laughong and began to socialize with her new friends untill the next class bell rang.

"Fifth period. Have fun in nerd class Peridot." Lapis stuck a tongue at her and Peridot pretended to look offended, placing a hand over her own chest, leaning back a bit, and playing a shocked expression. "And I thought we were friends." The two laughed and said goodbye once more as they went off to their separate classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is thanks for being patient aaand thanks for reading ^v^


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Oh man im extremely sorry-- im probably going to write 2 more chapters on this and just move on to one shots since school has been insane and im more of an artist than a writer, ,, i might think of adding some art to my fics sometime but uh,, yea see ya hopefully soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo- this is my second attempt at writing a lapidot fan fiction so bare with me here! If you see any grammar issue, do point them out cause it'll be nice to learn from mistakes. If you happen to enjoy this fic so far, please feel free to share this with others and possibly leave feedback! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
